The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Epilobium plant botanically known as Epilobium canum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Diamondback’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during August 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Epilobium cultivars with attractive flower coloration and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Epilobium cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Epilobium canum breeding selection coded ZAU-109, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, semi-upright, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during September 2012 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2012 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.